watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
JB Markowicz
JB "Defalt" Markowicz is a disc jockey who works in Dot ConneXion at Ambrose Theatre, and a blackhat hacker for hire who works against DedSec. He is a minor antagonist in Watch Dogs and also the main antagonist in the DLC Bad Blood. Background Not much is known about Defalt's background. He was born in 1988, possibly in Chicago. He later became a DJ for Dot ConneXion, and also a hacker for hire. Defalt's reputation certainly made him notorious, as he was known by Dermot "Lucky" Quinn and Raymond Kenney. He had a brother who died during the blackout Raymond Kenney caused. Before the 2003 blackout, he was on suicide watch in a mental hospital. The statewide blackout gave him the chance to escape and was found later after he hung himself. Ever since that event, Marcovicz hated T-Bone and seeked revenge. He then started to work as an informant for Blume, in order to find him. Events of Watch Dogs Aiden first hears mention of Marcowicz during Act 3 when Clara Lille reports a series of digital probes, "mostly from script kiddies," but that a further probe by a hacker known as Defalt made them nervous. T-Bone claims that Marcowicz is "brilliant", and that he could cause them serious trouble. Later on, Defalt hacks The Bunker and steals the data that Aiden stole from Iraq. While doing so, he distracts the team by exposing Clara's involvement with the Merlaut job that inadvertently lead to Lena's death. After this, his virus proceeds to delete the blackmail from the Bunker servers. Later, T-Bone locates and breaks into Defalt's apartment and discovers a wealth of advanced, prototype technology. Before he can take any of it, Defalt's alarms go off, calling Fixers to the scene, from which Aiden helps T-Bone escape. Aiden manages to track Defalt to his day job as a DJ at Dot ConneXion. Defalt hacks into the Profiler app, changing all identifying qualities to mocking statements and meme-based jokes. Defalt unintentionally leaves a trail that allows Aiden to track him down; however, when Aiden reaches Defalt's laptop webcam, giving him a clear view on Defalt, the masked hacker notices and discreetly gives the webcam - and Aiden - the finger before plunging the entire club into a blackout. Defalt then attempts an escape via the roof of the building, also hiring Fixers to keep Aiden occupied on the rooftop so he can make a getaway. Aiden manages to kill all the Fixers and follows him out of the alley where he is making an escape in his Rosewood. After chasing Defalt around the city while downloading the stolen data back from him, Aiden is then able to incapacitate his car. : Note: Aiden is able to incapacitate Defalt's car only if the player can manage to do so. If not, Defalt will evade Aiden, and T-Bone will lead Aiden to the spot of Defalt's parked car, abandoned along with his rat mask. Bad Blood Defalt was among the Fixers who were hired by Blume in order to find T-Bone. While T-Bone questions himself why hasn't he left Chicago after being beaten up by Aiden, he ultimately discovers by recording one of the Fixers that he is also trying to find him. Hacking his computer, Defalt talks to T-Bone through the camera. T-Bone localizes him thanks to the Umeni building behind him. T-Bone then goes to him, in a construction site in Brandon Docks, however, when he finds his room, he finds out with horror that Defalt exposed here the bodies of the eleven victims, and ultimately learns that one of the victims was his own brother. After T-Bone survives the attack on his hideout, Tobias Frewer tracks him down in a underground area in The Loop. When T-Bone goes there, he ends up locked up in a room, where Defalt records him and asks the relatives of the eleven victims to decide his fate. While T-Bone begs for his life, the majority decides of killing him. Defalt then open gas valves, however, thanks to Tobias, T-Bone hacks in Defalt's room and hack the gas there. As he tries to escape, a neon sign collapses, blocking his way. Defalt angrily taps on his computer in order to attempt to stop the gas, however, he is unable to do so and asphyxiates while sitting on his chair. Appearance Defalt has an interesting set of attire, most notably his bright blue neon rat mask. His face is never seen. He wears a dark grey hoodie with a pixelated 'Defalt' written across the center. Personality Before the Bad Blood DLC, Defalt's personality was mostly unclear. However it is shown through his messages and attitude towards Aiden that he is very arrogant and puts himself above others. He is also childish in some points, as seen how he writes with smileys and internet slang terms such as 'LOL', however it is shown that he does so to provoke Aiden. In Bad Blood, this aspect of his personality is elaborated upon further by showing his history with DedSec and T-Bone. It is also shown that he displays evidence of psychopathy, such as when he giggles insanely when watching T-Bone get gassed. He also personally creates eletrical re-enactments of the deaths of the eleven people who died in the northeast blackout and takes great pleasure when T-Bone becomes emotionally distraught because of this. Mission Appearances *Someone's Knocking *The Rat's Lair (hacks objects to hinder Aiden's escape from his fixers) *The Defalt Condition Trivia *Defalt bears an uncanny resemblance to the popular real-life house music producer, Deadmau5. Defalt's mask resembles a rat, whereas Deadmau5's mask is that of a mouse. *He is also similar to DJ Elephant head from Supah Ninjas ''as both are DJs, and have animal-like masks. * His name suggests that he is from Czech ascendance. *When profiled, his sub-description is listed as "twoplustwoisfive". This is likely a reference to the George Orwell novel 1984. This may also be an allusion to the Deadmau5 album "4x4=12". *Defalt's name is a modified version of the word ''default. It could also be a stab at newly-started programmers who misspell default as defalt, an error that causes scripts to fail, usually made by lower-skilled hackers. *In Dot ConneXion, Defalt uses binary code in his ctOS profile, like "01010010 01001111" as his name; "01000110" as his interesting fact; and "01001100" as his occupation. If put together, this can be translated in binary code to "ROFL," an internet acronym for the phrase "Rolling On Floor Laughing." *He appears to have a grudge against the group DedSec. In his apartment a poster of the DedSec symbol can be clearly seen and appears to have been used as a dart board as there are several sharp objects stuck in the poster. The feeling appears to be mutual as DedSec refers to him as a "weakling" and a "coward". In the "Bad Blood" DLC, it turned out that Clara, was working with Defalt when she was searching for The Bunker. She was the one that used his influence in DedSec to give Defalt a chance to join the group. **Defalt wanted to be part of DedSec's council but was rejected, as they didn't want people with public images, which goes against DedSec's wishes for being anonymous (even if his face was covered), as stated in an Audio Log by G1gg1L3s, another member of DedSec. *Defalt's symbol appears as the logo for Digital Trips, suggesting that he wrote and programmed them. ** If this is true, then Defalt also goes by the name Emperor Rat, as a news broadcast interviews Digital Trip users and says that these "drugs" are made by Emperor Rat. *His ctOS profile shows that his income is over $8,675,300 dollars a year. This is most likely untrue, given the fact that when Aiden Pearce uses the Profiler (after Defalt hacked it), all the other guests have hacked statuses, including ridiculous incomes. * In Quinn's audio log #8 (found in the Merlaut during No Turning Back), Quinn states that he wants to arrange a meeting with Defalt because of Clara Lille terminating her association with the Chicago South Club. It is currently unknown if Defalt ever worked for the Club or not. * It is currently unknown how he knew about Iraq stocking blackmail. * In the picture of where DedSec's poster with the objects in it (as suggested above) can be seen, an old Mac Pro in the corner can be found. * In the new DLC Bad Blood, when T-Bone first encounters and speaks to him, we find that his brother was one of the 11 killed in the blackout of 2003. This is why he works with Blume, tracking down his every move. ** His appearance in the DLC possibly means that sparing him or letting him go was the canon choice, or that he somehow survived gunshots wounds. ** There is also a hackable text conversation implying that the 'Defalt' encountered in The Defalt Condition was, in fact, an impostor, with Defalt working behind the scenes - likely due to the possibility of him being killed during the course of the mission, which would create an inconsistency with the DLC. The conversation shows that Defalt regularly hires DJs who wear the rat mask and his clothing. However it seems to be canon that the impostor/Defalt either was knocked out or escaped, since according to some of T-Bone's monologue during the DLC, he thought that Defalt skipped town after Aiden "spanked" him. * While he speaks during Watch Dogs with a digital voice and in Bad Blood with a rather high pitched voice, his real voice can be heard by hacking the QR Code at Pawnee in Bad Blood. His voice actor is not credited however. Gallery |-|Official Artwork = Watch Dogs Defalt.jpg Defalt2.jpeg Defalt.jpg |-|Screenshots = Asasa.jpg maxresdefault.jpg|DJ Defalt, discreetly giving Aiden (through the webcam) the finger Category:Characters Category:Characters in Watch Dogs Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters